


Day Seven

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine hating Sam for most of your life because he killed your family back when he was possessed by Meg, and Dean takes you into the Bunker since you have nowhere to go and you're avoiding Sam like the plague until you end up falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven

**2007**

"Mom? Dad?"

You rub your eyes, making your way down the stairs. It's late and you were asleep, but a loud thump woke you. Usually your parents are awake by now, but maybe their schedule has changed while you were away at school.

There's no response to your call. You frown, reaching the bottom of the stairs. The cold of the hardwood is a bit of a shock against your bare feet, but you ignore it. There's a light on in the front room.

"Mom?" you say again, starting down the hall. "Is everything okay?"

You turn into the front room and a scream rips itself from your throat.

The man crouched over your parents' bodies rises to tower over you. A cruel grin crosses his face.

"Hello, Y/N," he says. "Sorry about the mess. I'm Sam, by the way. We're going to have so much fun."

XXXXXX

You wake with a scream, shooting upright in bed.

"Whoa, hey, you're okay!" Dean says, hands on your shoulders. You take a deep breath, eyes wide. "You're okay," he repeats. "Just a nightmare, that's all."

You nod, leaning a little into his touch. "I'm alright, Dean. That one just tends to get to me a little worse than others. Thanks for being here, though."

"You were screaming loud enough to wake the dead," Dean tells you, stepping back to sit on the edge of his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," you say with a firm shake of your head. "I'd rather not. I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"Okay," he says. "But don't hesitate to wake me up if you need anything."

"Thanks, Dean."

You lay down, burrowing under your blankets again, and turn your back to him. You hear him get settled in his own bed, and then the soft change in his breathing as he slips back into sleep.

XXXXXX

You and Dean reach the Bunker the next evening. You're excited to see this "Batcave" the older Hunter has been going on about since you asked if he knew about a place you could lay low for a while, seeing as you kind of pissed of a few Demons. So when he pulls the Impala into the garage, you're practically bouncing in your seat with excitement.

The garage alone is amazing. You stare around the room at all the older models. You just know this is in Dean's Top Five Favorite Rooms.

"This is amazing," you tell him, helping him get your duffels.

"Just wait until you see the rest," he chuckles. "My brother's not here right now- he texted me earlier and said he was going out. So it's just us for tonight."

You're a little nervous to meet Dean's brother. You've heard stories about the younger Winchester, who, uncomfortably enough, shares the name of your parents' killer. But you know it's a different Sam- apparently Sam Winchester is both an incredible Hunter and a very gentle man. So you likely have nothing to worry about.

Dean whips you both up some sandwiches for dinner, and then gives you a quick tour of the Bunker. He even lets you pick your own room. You choose one on the same hall as Dean, though closer to the showers.

You're unpacking when you hear the big door to the garage open and the faint sound of deep voices conversing. Sam must be back, you think, folding the last shirt and tucking it in a drawer. You toss your empty duffels under your bed- you already had Dean check the whole room for spiders, so it's safe- and head back to the main area to meet this infamous Sam.

The moment you lay eyes on him, your heart stops.

He's grown, in more ways than one. He's taller now, and broader, particularly across his plaid flannel covered shoulders. His hair is longer and as he turns to face you, you notice that his face has lost the roundness of lingering baby fat over the years. But his fox-tilted hazel eyes are the same, only this time they're accompanied by a friendly smile topped with dimples that, under any other circumstances, would make you swoon.

Now you're feeling dizzy for a very different reason.

"It's you," you gasp, taking a step back.

Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled looks. "Me?" Sam says. His voice is deeper, richer. Part of you wants to know how it would sound saying your name. A bigger part of your is torn between stabbing him and throwing up.

"Y/N, what are you talking about?" Dean asks, taking a step towards you.

You point at the huge man. "You killed my parents."

Then everything goes black.

XXXXXX

Dean rushes forward to catch you as you suddenly collapse, eyes rolling back. Cradling your unconscious body to his chest, he turns to Sam.

"You killed her parents?" he says, voice low and careful.

"I didn't, I swear," Sam protests. "I've never seen her before in my life."

Dean eyes his brother warily. "Hopefully she'll be able to explain what exactly she meant when she wakes up. For now, I think you should stay as far away from her as possible."

Sam opens his mouth to say something, and then lets it fall shut. "Yes, Dean," he says, looking very small for such a large man. "I'll be in my own room."

XXXXXX

You wake with a groan. Your head is pounding, right behind your eyes.

"Hey," Dean says when you open your eyes to see him sitting by your bed. "How're you feeling, kiddo?"

"Like the seven dwarves are hard at work in my skull," you grumble, rubbing your forehead. "What happened?"

"You saw Sam and immediately went into panic mode," Dean explains.

Oh, now you remember. "Where is he?" you ask, sitting up.

"In his room. I told him he should keep his distance until we understand exactly what happened. You said he killed your parents?"

You nod, pulling your knees up to your chest. "I was home from college, visiting. I got woken by a loud noise, so I went downstairs to investigate. I found... him... in the front room, standing over my parents. He was going to kill me next, but a neighbor heard me scream and came to investigate. He got out of there fast."

"Are you sure it was him?" Dean asks.

"I'm sure. I could never forget those eyes."

Dean nods, looking thoughtful. Then, "Y/N, what year was this?"

"2007, early summer. Why do you ask?"

"I was with him that entire year, except a few weeks where he went missing," Dean informs you. "When I found him again, he claimed to not remember what had happened to him. Long story short, Y/N, I think he killed your parents in that time. But," he adds before you can respond, "there's something else you should know."

"What?"

"During those weeks, he was possessed by a Demon. Sam didn't kill your parents, Y/N. A Demon did. A Demon named Meg."

XXXXXX

Sam doesn't move from his sprawled position on his bed at the soft knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he calls.

The door opens slowly. "Sam?" It's Y/N. "Dean explained some things. Turns out, you killed my parents while you were possessed by a Demon named Meg."

That really doesn't help Sam feel any better.

"I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle seeing a lot of you. I was thinking we could start things off slow. You know, ease me into being around you? I don't blame you, but that doesn't change the fact that you look like the Demon that killed them."

"Okay," Sam says, feeling a huge sense of relief. He sits up and shoots you a small smile. "I can handle that."

"Can we start over, then?" you ask. "I didn't really make the best first impression."

"Sure," he says. "Hi. I'm Sam."

You smile and hold out your hand for him to shake. "Hi, Sam. I'm Y/N. Pleasure to meet you."

XXXXXX

Even after your talk with Sam, things are still kind of awkward until you find a rhythm that allows you to cross paths with him whenever you're comfortable.

He gets up about the same time as you, but he goes running. So while he's out, you take a quick shower and make breakfast. You eat while he showers, and then get ready for the day while Sam eats. From there you just pick and choose when you want to enter a room with him in it.

Over time, it becomes easier to be around Sam. He's actually really good conversation and you have a surprising amount in common. Turns out you both went to Stanford around the same time and even had a few of the same professors for the required generals. You end up spending hours reminiscing with him. Sam is very smart, as well. He's extremely well versed in both supernatural lore and booķs. Long discussions about books become common occurrences.

You fit in quite nicely among the boys. You're not allowed to leave the Bunker still, so you have to find ways to entertain yourself. Dean brings home DVDs for movie nights- the Bunker is amassing quite the collection. The boys also let you take over the cooking, though you happily drag them into the kitchen to help you whenever you can. You won't be living with them forever, so you want to teach them as much as possible while you can.

As weeks pass, you find yourself spending more and more time with Sam. The big man doesn't scare you anymore. In fact, it's growing to be quite the opposite.

Every time you succeed in making him smile or laugh, it makes your insides all warm and gooey. Sometimes you catch yourself watching him, while he's working out, sparing, shooting, or even doing something mundane like read or cook. The man is a thing of beauty, so full of light despite the struggles he's had to face his whole life.

You're falling for him hard.

XXXXXX

Four months after you first come to stay with the Winchesters, Sam kisses you. Or you kiss him. No one's quite sure how it went, but it happened.

Now, almost a year from that first kiss, you're still in the Bunker. The Demons hunting you are long dead, so you often join the brothers on their hunts. But your favorite thing is going back to the Bunker at the end of a Hunt and crawling into bed with your husband of three months.


End file.
